Season 05 Episode 01 Andrew Racle
(101) The Super Show Season 5 Episode 1: Andrew Racle Andrew Racle Introduction Hi, I'm Brian Henson. This episode of The Super Show stars the ever popular boy named Andrew Racle. (Clip) He appeared in the 1995 episode of Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego?. Andrew Racle does some great tap dancing number, (Clip) in this one he'll tap dance with Kermit in our famous Charleston routine just like the one from Gene Kelly (Clip from the Muppet Show with Gene Kelly). In the end of this one, he'll sing "Singing In The Rain" (Clip) & when the rain finally stops he will get join by Billy Biggle & Friends singing Joe Raposo's "Let's Make A Dream". (Clip) So, sit right back & enjoy watching The Super Show with Andrew Racle. Cold Open Pops brushes the wind-up toy bridge of false teeth. Andrew Racle enters through the stage door. Pops looks at Andrew Racle's shirt & it says "Protect Our Earth". Andrew Racle sweeps up the theater entrance with the broom to get it clean. Pops chuckles & says "What a way to protect the earth & make it clean Season 5 Opening Theme Gonzo's Trumpet When Gonzo blows his trumpet, it rings and a voice comes out. He puts it to his ear. Gonzo: Hello? … He's not home Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us to our show, with tonight's guest Mr. Andrew Racle. Kermit introduces the greatest number from Baffin Bay. Jambalaya In the Arctic setting, Penguins, The Baby Seal, Jessica Fried & Am Eskimos sings while Wolfgang The Seal catches fish. Balcony Waldorf: Incredible, that seal caught lots of fish Statler: Yep!! Fish sure do have fins that swim around (They Chuckle) Backstage Kermit liked that number. Billy Biggle practices singing "Cool Water". Kermit remembers that when we did the "Cool Water" song. Shira Roth remebers the one that Lubbock Lou & The Jughuggers sang on The Muppet Show with Mr. Gene Kelly. Shira Roth pretends to swim under-water, Billy Biggle is an imaginary lifeguard. Kermit was very wierd, so Kermit practices singing "Cool Water" while Shira Roth pretends swimming. Daffy Duck's Report Daffy Duck reads the report about the earth. The Earth is the 3rd planet in the solar system. Kermit & Andrew Racle Kermit tries to talk Andrew Racle into performing, explaining that if Andrew Racle doesn't go on. Kermit will, & adds that he can dance his way out of Jell-O. Andrew Racle offers to teach Kermit to dance, explaining that he used to be a dance teacher. Kermit asks him to give him his dance lesson on-stage, tricking Andrew Racle into performing. Kermit: Music Professor.... Andrew Racle teaches Kermit to tap dance to the melodies of "Frere Jacques" & "The Worry Song" Balcony Waldorf: I wish Andrew Racle would teach me to Charleston Statler: I wish Andrew Racle would drive you to Charleston (laughs) Backstage Kermit returns humming. Billy Biggle could hardly believe how Andrew Racle did. Shira Roth gets the movie-screen on stage for her next sketch. The next sketch is called "The 9 Planets Lecture". Scooter, Kermit & Jessica Fried gets to watch from backstage for the next sketch. Billy Biggle will like it & says "Ookey-Dokey" Shira Roth's Lecture Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen, Ms. Shira Roth will give a lecture on 9 Planets Today, Shira Roth is going to give a lecture on 9 planets. Shira Roth: Lights please.... She looks at the movie screen & sees the 9 planets in outer space. The rocket-ship passes through Mercury. Then, it passes through Venus, Earth, & Mars. Just then, Knee-Moi was in the rocket-ship exploring with the other rocket-ship. The 2 rocket-ships passes through Jupiter & Saturn. When the rocket-ships stops & Uranus. Knee-Moi saw the Yip-Yip Aliens in Uranus. Then, Knee-Moi & the Martians passes through Neptune & finally, they arrived in Pluto. In Pluto, they met Miss Piggy, Link Hogthrob & Dr. Julius Strangepork. Shira Roth finishes the lecture on the 9 planets. Shira Roth, Miss Piggy, Link Hogthrob & Dr. Julius Strangepork count 9 planets in the solar system. (U.S. Spot) Fit As A Fiddle Aaron Harvey & Gus Carr are dressed up as dogs who will try to win the heart of the French Poodle. She eventually settles for Snoopy. Balcony Statler: (Chuckles) What a dog!! What a poodle!! Waldorf: I thought they'd never chase dogs before on this show... Statler: He'd never seen that dog chase before (Chuckles) Backstage Andrew Racle stands by the piano, Christain Buenaventura & Alexandra Palm runs into him. Christain Buenaventura tells Andrew Racle that he's been doing a wonderful job on the show tonight. Andrew Racle points out that he hasn't done anything yet. Billy Biggle comes by the piano. Billy Biggle: I got it, Let's sing "You Wonderful You", before I play "Cool Water". Christain Buenaventura: What a cool idea!!! Let's do it!!! Billy Biggle plays the piano, Andrew Racle sings "You Wonderful You" to Christain Buenaventura & Alexandra Palm, but Gonzo interrupts the performance to tell Christain Buenaventura that he has to go on-stage for "Bees In Space". Andrew Racle finishes the song by serenading Gonzo, Alexandra Palm & Miss Piggy. Bees In Space Christain Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton are in the spaceship swine-trek exploring outer space. In outer space they saw the stars up in the sky Michelle Montoya: See those pretty stars & they twinkle in the night Christain Buenaventura looks through his binoculars. He saw Link Hogthrob riding in the rocket-ship to the moon. Spencer Liff took a nice picture of Link Hogthrob riding in the rocket-ship to the moon. Link Hogthrob joins the spaceship swine-trek, they continue exploring outer space. Finally, the spaceship swinetrek slowly stops at Mars. At Mars they saw..... Could it be??????????? The Yip-Yip Aliens, Miss Piggy & Dr. Julius Strangepork. So Christain Buenaventura takes a nice picture of Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff, Tiffany Burton, First Mate Piggy, Captain Link Hogthrob, The Yip-Yip Aliens & Dr. Julius Strangepork. They throw a nice explore space party & the scene ends in chaos. Backstage Kermit loves that picture Christain Buenaventura took. It came out beautiful. Shira Roth: Look Kermit, there's Miss Piggy, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, The Yip-Yip Aliens, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton in the spaceship swine-trek exploring outer space. Billy Biggle gets ready to sing "Cool Water" & plays the piano. Kermit goes onstage for the intro. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Billy Biggle playing "Cool Water" on the piano Billy Biggle On Piano Billy Biggle is in Billy Biggle's House playing "Cool Water" when it's raining outside Backstage Kermit: That was terrific Billy Biggle, you played beautiful. Billy Biggle: Thanks Andrew Racle goes on for his finale Andrew Racle's Finale Andrew Racle plays the piano & sings "Singin' In The Rain" while Ryan McCutchan, Gus Carr & Kari Floberg are outside wearing blue boots & yellow rain-coats & carry red umbrellas. Kari Floberg: Hey everyone, look, the rain stopped. As Ryan McCutchan, Gus Carr & Kari Floberg went inside the house & meet Andrew Racle. They saw a beautiful rainbow outside the window. Andrew Racle joins Ryan McCutchan, Gus Carr, Kari Floberg, Jessica Fried, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff, Tiffany Burton, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Floyd Pepper, Scooter, Winnie The Pooh, Tigger & Billy Biggle by singing "Let's Make A Dream" Stage Curtain Andrew Racle enjoyed the show very much. One thing he really liked about it is the colors of the rainbow which he saw. Gonzo show Andrew Racle the picture of the rainbow & it came out so nice & Kermit closes the show Closing Theme Waldorf: What a neat rainbow Statler: Knee-Moi liked that rainbow she made in the theater box!!! (Statler, Waldorf & Knee-Moi Laughs) Category:Super Show Episode Guide